Energy-absorbing support structures, in particular for the bumper or bumper bar area of a motor vehicle, are known from EP 1 464 547 A1, DE 38 39 059 A1, DE 603 00 496 T2, EP 1 607 272 B1, EP 1744 077 A1, EP 2 335 983 A2, WO 2011/058152 A1, DE-PS 1 933 149 and DE 10 2006 058 604 A1.